Star Trek Omega ForceEpisode 1 DESTINY AT MAGOR
by William Raymer
Summary: Meet a team of highly-trained Starfleet officers who can go where starships cannot! First up, we meet our heroine and follow her on her first mission!
1. Chapter 1

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A

(Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

By William Raymer

Based on _Star Trek_ Created by Gene Roddenberry

_On Stardate 5462.1, a research station in the Lantaru Sector disappeared from the face of the galaxy._

_The cause of this mystery was the destabilization of a molecule synthesized by a brilliant scientist named Ketteract._

_He theorized that this molecule, code-named "Omega," could provide an inexhaustible source of energy. He went on to say that a small chain of these "Omega" molecules could sustain an entire civilization._

_However, after only a fraction of a second, Ketteract, his research station and 126 of the Federation's top scientists were lost when the only "Omega" molecule destabilized._

_In investigating the accident, Starfleet Captain James T. Kirk discovered a potentially dangerous side effect to "Omega" detonation: the destruction of subspace over 100 light-years._

_That meant that warp speed travel, the life-blood of galactic existence, was impossible in the sphere of an "Omega" detonation. _

_Captain Kirk recommended that Starfleet develop a standard operating procedure for cases in which "Omega" plays a part. It would become known as the "Omega Directive."_

_Only Captains and flag-rank officers were briefed on the "Omega" threat._

_Upon the detection of an "Omega" detonation, all systems on a starship would shut down until an applicable officer entered their command codes._

_Then, only that particular officer could access an encrypted database on the protocols for dealing with "Omega."_

_One of the key factors in dealing with "Omega" is that all other priorities, rules and regulations-even General Order #1, the "Prime Directive"-are overruled._

_In the case of "Omega" detection, Starfleet would send in an elite team of specialists to deal with "Omega."_

_However, as time went on and other threats like "Omega" presented themselves, the responsibilities of this team increased in kind._

_They now handle the tasks too big for starships._

_They now brave the worst the galaxy can offer._

_They don't run…they don't hide._

_They are…the Omega Force._

_Our story begins aboard the newly-commissioned _USS Titan NCC-80102_. Six months have passed since the Romulan Praetor Shinzon's failed attempt to destroy the Federation and an additional month since Ensign Irina Nielsen was assigned to the _Titan_, following her previous posting on the _USS Voyager NCC-74656_._

_The _Titan_'s captain, William T. Riker, is about to inform Ens. Nielsen of an opportunity that will change her life forever…_

Irina Nielsen stood at the door at the door to the Captain's Ready Room. She wondered why Captain Riker wanted to see her.

Finally, she could no longer stand the anticipation. She pushed the door chime control. "_Come_," Captain Riker said.

The doors slid open, allowing Irina entry into Captain Riker's inner sanctum. She could see a trombone propped up in a corner, next to a model of a _Galaxy_-class starship. She had seen Riker play the instrument several times, and also joining Riker's own wife, Deanna, in provoking Riker into attempting to perform a composition entitled _Nightbird_, which Riker messed up on at a certain point every time.

Finally, Irina took pity on Riker and helped coach him so that the next time Deanna requested _Nightbird_, Riker nailed it straight through.

Riker was reading something on his desktop monitor. So, Irina decided to clear her throat and announce herself. "Ensign Irina Nielsen, reporting as requested, sir," she said.

Riker gestured to a seat across the desk he sat at. "Please have a seat, Ensign," he said as he stood up and walked over to his replicator. "May I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have Nielsen Herbal Tea Blend #73," Irina said. "You should try some."

Riker smiled. "I will. Computer, two glasses of Nielsen Herbal Tea Blend #73," he said. Two steaming cups of tea appeared on the replicator pad Handing one to Irina, Riker took a sip from the glass he kept.

"Not bad, Ensign," Riker said. "Now, to the reason I called you." Riker stood up and moved over to the view port.

"How long have you served on the _Titan_, Ensign?" Riker asked. "One month, sir," Irina said. "Although I have been in Starfleet for a year and a half, including my time on _Voyager_."

"Well, I've recently been notified of an opening on a special operations team based on Starbase 115 in the Balboa sector. Admiral Todman, the commander of Starbase 115, asked me to recommend a candidate. I chose you," Riker said. "However, Admiral Todman will only take Lieutenants and above."

Riker sat back behind his desk and opened his fist. In the palm of his hand was a blackened rank pip. "Irina Nielsen, I hereby promote you to the rank of Lieutenant Junior Grade with all the rights and privileges thereto," Riker said as he put the rank pip on Irina's collar. "Congratulations, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, Captain," Irina said. "I accept." "I had a feeling you'd accept," Riker said. "The shuttlecraft _Armstrong_ will take you to Starbase 115 tomorrow at 1300 hours."

"Permission to go pack my gear?" Irina said. "Granted," Riker said. Irina nodded, then took her teacup and left Riker's Ready Room.

The next day, Irina stood with her bag slung over her shoulder as the shuttlecraft _Armstrong_ was being loaded for the trip to Starbase 115.

The shuttlebay doors opened, revealing Riker, a parcel nestled in the crook of his arm. "I'm glad I am not too late," he said, handing the parcel to Irina.

"Captain, what is this?" Irina said. "Something to remember the _Titan_ by," Riker said. "Please do not open it until you are en route to Starbase 115."

Irina nodded, then took a deep breath. "Permission to disembark, Captain?" she asked. "Permission granted," Riker said. Irina got on the _Armstrong_, the exit hatch closing behind her.

"Shuttlecraft _Armstrong_ to Shuttlebay Control," the pilot said. "Requesting clearance to depart for Starbase 115." "_Permission granted, _Armstrong_. Safe journey_," the bay controller said.

After the _Armstrong_ entered warp, Irina opened the parcel Riker gave her. Inside was a trombone and a PADD with a piece of sheet music on it.

On the PADD's screen was a note from Riker. It read: "Thanks for your help regarding the _Nightbird_ problem. Here's a little something to remember me by."

Irina smiled when she saw the title of the composition—_Nightbird_. "How long to Starbase 115, Ensign?" Irina asked. "5 hours, 17 minutes at present speed, sir," the pilot said. Irina sat back on the passenger bench and read a PADD she packed in her carry-on bag.

Nearly six hours later, the _Armstrong_ had landed on Starbase 115. Admiral William Todman smiled as the _Armstrong_ landed. Moving to stand next to Todman was his exec, Captain Oliver Bunnell.

"That our new grunt?" Bunnell asked. "Yes, she is," Todman said as Irina walked up to them, a PADD in her hands. "Lieutenant Junior Grade Irina Nielsen, requesting permission to come aboard," she said. "This notes that I've been transferred to your command as of 1500 hours on Stardate 57443."

Todman took the PADD, read it for a moment, then handed it to Bunnell. "Permission granted, Lieutenant," Todman said. "I am Admiral William Todman, and this is my exec, Captain Oliver Bunnell. He'll see to your gear, while I'll introduce you to the other members of your team."

On a Holodeck, Commander Adrian Dorsey was checking the results of a drill. "Guys, we need to improve our reaction time. You know what 'Omega' can do, folks," he said.

The Holodeck doors opened, revealing Admiral Todman and a young, blond-haired Lieutenant. "Admiral on deck!" Adrian said. "Who is this, Admiral?"

"Commander Dorsey, this is Lieutenant Junior Grade Irina Nielsen, the newest member of your team," Todman said. "Irina, this is Commander Adrian Dorsey, the commander of Omega Force."

"Omega Force?" Irina said. "You ever hear of the Lantaru Sector?" Adrian said.

"Yeah," Irina said. "Impossible to travel at warp speed through the sector and 100 light-years surrounding. But I was always told that it was a natural phenomenon."

"No, it wasn't," Todman said. "Now, only flag officers, captains and the members of Omega Force have been told the truth-the truth you are about to hear."

"On Stardate 5462.1, the Ketteract Research Station was destroyed by a molecule code-named 'Omega.' Captain James T. Kirk, who investigated the incident, set up a protocol for dealing with Omega, which included the creation of a highly-trained team of specialists which you are now a member of," Adrian said. "Welcome to Omega Force, Irina."

Little did Irina know that she was about to be thrown right into the fire.

_END OF ACT 1_


	2. Chapter 2

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A (Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

Act (Chapter) 2

Bunnell led Irina down a corridor, through a docking hatch, then onto the USS _Yagami_.

"Have you ever been aboard a _Sovereign_-class starship before, Lieutenant?" Bunnell asked.

"Once, about a few months ago, Captain Picard led a tour of the _Enterprise-E_ when I attended Ambassador Potter's wedding," Irina said.

"Well, while the _Yagami_ may be like ol' _1701-E_ and other _Sovereign_s on the outside, on the inside is another matter altogether," Bunnell said. "I'll give you the full tour tomorrow. But, for now, let me show you to your quarters."

Bunnell led Irina to a door marked "08-3144 Living Quarters Lieutenant Junior Grade Irina Nielsen." He then tapped a key on the pad next to the door. It opened, allowing Irina to gaze upon her quarters.

"This is _my_ room?" Irina asked. "Yeah," Bunnell said. "Why are you so surprised?" "After three years of having to share a room, having my own quarters is a big relief," Irina said.

"Well, I'll let you get some sleep," Bunnell said. "Tomorrow is a big day for you, after all." "Indeed, Captain," Irina said. "Good night, sir."

"Good night, Lieutenant," Bunnell said before the doors closed behind Irina, who smiled as she began to unpack her personal effects.

She had only put up models of her previous postings when her door chime sounded. "Come in," she said.

The door opened, revealing a red-haired, blue-eyed Lieutenant J.G. wearing Operations colors.

"You must be the new CONN officer," he said. "Yeah," Irina said. "Irina Nielsen. Nice to meet you."

The officer walked in. "Nicholas Batali, Operations manager. I'm also in Omega Force, same as you," he said.

"Oh, yeah. I saw you when Admiral Todman introduced me to you guys earlier," Irina said. "Would you like something to drink?"

Irina put three isolinear chips into slots next to her food replicator.

"Sure," Nicholas said as "Upload Complete" appeared on the replicator display. Irina smiled as she said "Two cups of Nielsen Herbal Tea Blend No 73."

As the two steaming cups of tea appeared on the replicator pad, Irina looked at Nicholas. His hair was tied in a ponytail, allowing Irina to look at Nicholas' eyes.

"Hope you like this," Irina said. "The C.O. on my last posting loved it." "Captain Riker of the _Titan_?" Nicholas asked before he took a sip.

"Yeah," Irina said. "You've heard of him?" "Who in Starfleet hasn't heard of him?" Nicholas asked. "I see your point," Irina responded. "So, how is it?"

"It's great," Nicholas said. "How'd you learn to do this?" "My mother, Ludmilla, taught me before I went to the Academy," Irina said. "I have over a hundred blends, all of which I just uploaded to the computer."

"I have to get some sleep," Nicholas said. "See you tomorrow." "See you," Irina responded. After Nicholas left Irina's quarters, she sat in a chair and thought for a moment.

"Computer, record personal log entry," Irina said. "Personal Log, Lieutenant Junior Grade Irina Nielsen, Chief Flight Controller, Stardate 59443.81. I have just met another person who I'll be working alongside here on the _Yagami_: Lieutenant Junior Grade Nicholas Batali, the chief operations manager. I have to tell you: he looks kind of cute. And we'll be working alongside each other on the Bridge every day starting tomorrow. To tell you the truth, I am starting to have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before."

Irina took a quick sip from her teacup before continuing. "My mother taught me about this feeling, but this is the truly the first time I've ever felt it. What am I going to do? End entry."

Irina took a quick shower, got into her nightclothes, then quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, after eating breakfast and putting on a fresh uniform, Irina made her way to the Bridge.

After the turbolift opened, Irina moved over to the CONN and tapped the Ensign seated there on the shoulder.

"I'll take over, Ensign," Irina said. The Ensign looked at Irina and smiled. "Yes, ma'am," the Ensign said before he stood up from behind the console and left the Bridge.

Irina sat behind the console and tapped a control, logging into the system. "Good morning," a voice said.

Irina looked over and saw Nicholas. He smiled at Irina. "Oh, yes. Good morning, Nick," Irina said. "How are you?"

"All right, Irina," Nicholas said. "And you?" "I'm a little nervous, speaking the truth," Irina said. "Oh, how so?" Nicholas said.

"I'm now the chief Flight controller of a _Sovereign-_class starship," Irina said. "And being such carries with it a huge responsibility. Add to it the fact…"

Irina was interrupted by the sound of doors opening. She saw Captain Bunnell and Commander Dorsey. "Captain on the Bridge!" Irina said.

"As you were," Bunnell said. "Mr. Batali, do we have departure clearance from OPS?"

"Yes, sir," Nicholas said after checking his boards. "Then, Mr. Nielsen, set course for the Magor system," Bunnell ordered. "Aft thrusters ahead ¼, port and starboard at station-keeping until we clear the dock. Then, take us up to Warp 4." "Aye, sir," Irina said.

The _Yagami_ slowly moved forward. Then, as soon as Irina noted that they were free and clear to navigate, she programmed the course to Magor and hit the warp enable button.

After a brief flash of light, the stars were streaking in rainbow lines on the view-screen. "Now, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Nicholas asked.

"No," Irina said. "I guess it wasn't."

_END OF ACT 2_


	3. Chapter 3

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A

(Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

Act (Chapter) 3

With the _Yagami_ on course for the Magor system, Bunnell called the senior officers to the conference lounge.

"What I am about to share with you is not to leave this room," Bunnell said. "Starfleet reported that the diplomatic enclave on the moon of Magor VI has been taken over by an unknown force."

Irina looked at Bunnell. "How do we know that this has happened, sir?" she asked.

"A Romulan mining ship has been captured as well," Dorsey said before tapping a key.. "The vessel's commander sent a distress call before he, his ship and crew were taken captive."

"_My name is Nero, commanding officer of the Romulan mining vessel _Narada," the voice of the ship's captain said. "_We were sent by interim Praetor Tal'Aura to pick up our ambassador for talks with Ambassador Spock and the Unification movement, when…_"

The sounds of a struggle cut off the transmission. Bunnell looked at his senior officers. "Now, officially, we are being sent by Starfleet to negotiate for the release of the hostages," he said. "However, if the discussions go nowhere, we are to do anything in our power to rescue them."

Bunnell turned to Dorsey. "Adrian, take your team down to the Holodeck and get them ready. Since this will be Lieutenant J.G. Nielsen's first mission, I want you to show her the ropes. Things will—and I do mean _will_—get intense out there."

"Aye, sir," Dorsey said. "Dismissed," Bunnell said. The senior officers stood up and left the conference lounge.

_Captain's Log, Stardate 57447.3. We are less than three hours from the Magor system. I have been impressed with how our flight controller, Lieutenant J.G. Nielsen, has adjusted to life here on the _Yagami_. I look forward to how she handles her first mission._

"We're approaching the Magor system, Captain," Irina said. "Take us out of warp, Lieutenant," Bunnell said. The rainbow star-streaks reverted to normal stars as the _Yagami_ re-entered normal space. "Mr. Fitzgerald, put me through to the diplomatic enclave on Magor VI-B," Bunnell commanded.

"Aye, sir," the tactical officer on duty said. A Klingon warrior appeared on the _Yagami_'s view-screen. "_I am D'Rak, son of Kront, and I lead those in control here,"_ he said. "_Who are you and what do you want?_"

"I am Captain Oliver Bunnell of the starship _Yagami_, representing the United Federation of Planets," Bunnell said. "I am here to negotiate for the safe release of the hostages."

D'Rak laughed. "_Starfleet _pahtk_ do not negotiate with terrorists,_" he said after the laughter died down. "_It is more likely that you are merely engaging in a dishonorable attempt to stall for time while you plan to take the hostages back by force. Well, I'd like to see you try that. It'll just end in a lot of unnecessary-but healthy-bloodshed on both our parts._"

"Well, D'Rak, I have no intention to do that," Bunnell said. "My only purpose here is to see to the safe release of those you hold prisoner."

D'Rak looked at a young woman who nodded. "_All right, Captain Bunnell_," said. "_I wish to meet you in person in one Terran standard hour_._"  
_

The view-screen switched back to an image of the moon and its parent planet. "I'll be in my ready room, Adrian," Bunnell said. "Aye, sir," Dorsey said.

As soon as the doors into Bunnell's ready room closed, Irina turned to Dorsey. "Commander, I have a bad feeling about sending the Captain down alone," Irina said. "He won't be going down alone," Dorsey said.

"What do you mean, sir?" Nicholas said from OPS. "It's simple, Mr. Batali," Dorsey said. "You, Irina and Dr. Phelps will accompany him."

"I understand the Doctor needing to be with him-in order to examine the hostages-but why me and Nick?" Irina said.

"You're members of _the Team_, right?" Dorsey said, winking at Irina. "Oh," Irina said. "I understand now, sir."

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 4

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A

(Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

Act (Chapter) 4

In the transporter room, Irina stood with Nicholas and Captain Bunnell as Dr. Richard Phelps entered. "Sorry I am late, sir," he said.

"It's all right, Doctor," Oliver said as Phelps stood on the pad. "Energize," he told the officer at the transporter controls.

Irina felt herself dissolve, then reform on the surface of Magor VI-B. A pair of Klingon warriors were waiting for them. "Captain Bunnell, our lord D'Rak has been waiting for you," the leader said. "Your three escorts may not follow, but they are permitted to examine the hostages."

"Proceed with your assignment, Doctor," Bunnell said as the Klingons escorted Bunnell away. "This way," Nicholas said, gesturing with his tricorder.

In the main recreation room of the Magor diplomatic enclave, Nero sat and watched as three Starfleet officers entered. "I am Doctor Richard Phelps of the Federation starship _Yagami_," the man in blue said. "I am here to ensure that you all have been treated well."

Nero stood up. "Doctor, why are you not escorted by fellow medical personnel?" he asked. Irina stepped forward. "How do you know we are not medical personnel?" she asked.

"I served in the military during the Dominion War," Nero said. "I worked with Starfleet personnel during it long enough to know that your red collar signifies command track, while your red-haired colleague's gold collar--"Nero gestured to Batali. "--signifies Engineering track," Nero finished.

"You got us," Nicholas said, moving to stand next to Irina. "We're here to rescue you." Nicholas tapped his commbadge three times.

On the Bridge of the _Yagami_, the Tactical officer on duty reported, "Commander, tight-beam signal from Lieutenant Batali, sir. 'It's on.'"

Dorsey smiled. "Let's do this," he said. Dorsey stood from the command chair. "All special force personnel, gear up and report to Transporter 2," he said. "It's time to go to work."

Irina smiled at Nero. "It's good to finally put a face to the name, Commander Nero," she said. "The _Yagami_ received your distress call."

"Thank you, Lieutenant..." Nero began. "Irina Nielsen," Irina said as she began to try and unlock the handcuffs binding Nero's hands.

"You know, you're the first Romulan I have seen up close," Irina said. "I got in the Academy too late to see service in the Dominion War."

"Well then, Lieutenant Nielsen, you are one of the lucky ones," Nero said. "Then again, I was too." "Oh?" Nicholas said. "How so?"

"I met my wife aboard the _Charvanek_, the Warbird I served on," Nero said as Irina finished unlocking Nero's handcuffs. "Thank you for getting me out of those dreadful things, Lieutenant."

"We're allies now, Nero," Irina said. "I'd have done the same thing to any other Federation, Klingon or Romulan citizen in your situation."

"Nevertheless, Lieutenant, you have my thanks," Nero said. "You're welcome, Nero," Irina said. "You can repay me by helping us free the other people here."

Nero nodded, then set to work on a nearby Starfleet officer.

Meanwhile, in a glade near the diplomatic enclave, Adrian and his team resolved from the transporter beam. "T'vara, status of the away team," Adrian said.

T'vara looked at her tricorder. "Lieutenants Nielsen and Batali and Dr. Phelps are in the enclave's recreation area at the center of the complex. Captain Bunnell is currently in the enclave's command area," the Vulcan said. Life signs on all four are stable...for the moment."

"Good," Adrian said. "I want you to keep an eye on them. If their life sign data wavers in the slightest, let me know so I can call for an emergency beam-out." "Aye, sir," T'vara said.

Adrian turned to an Andorian. "Selev, come with me. We're going to conduct some good, old-fashioned surveillance. If we can rescue the hostages without D'Rak and his cronies knowing we're here, we'll have earned our keep for the day," Adrian said.

"Yes, sir," Lieutenant Selev said.

An hour later, T'vara saw something on her tricorder that made her pause. She tapped her commbadge. "T'vara to Dorsey. Captain Bunnell's life-sign readings have changed."

"_Changed how, Mr. T'vara?_" Adrian said. T'vara looked at the members of Omega Force still with her and said, "The Captain is dead."

"_Attention all Starfleet officers on this planet. This is D'Rak, leader of those who hold you prisoner. I have killed Captain Oliver Bunnell of the _USS Yagami_ for dishonorable actions. Any Starfleet officers my men find on this planet will be executed. It is advisable that all Starfleet personnel leave the planet immediately. This is your last warning._"

_::TBC::_


	5. Chapter 5

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A

(Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

Act (Chapter) 5

The _Yagami_ away team stood in stunned silence after D'Rak's announcement. "T'vara, confirm the cessation of Captain Bunnell's life-signs," Adrian said. T'vara re-opened her tricorder and attempted to locate a life-sign broadcast from Bunnell's commbadge.

After a moment, T'vara turned to Adrian. "Confirmed, Commander," she said. "Captain Bunnell is dead." Adrian tapped his commbadge. "Dorsey to _Yagami_. Commander Shinoda, do you copy?"

On the Bridge of the _Yagami_, the ship's chief engineer, Lieutenant Commander Io Shinoda, tapped a control on the command chair arm. "Shinoda here, sir," she said. "_Io, did you receive D'Rak's broadcast about Captain Bunnell?_" Adrian asked.

"I did, sir," Io said. "Did it really happen?" "_Yes, he's really dead_," Adrian said. "_I want you to get in touch with Admiral Todman at Starbase 115. Tell him precisely what has transpired here so far and request further instructions_."

"Aye, sir," Io said. "Shinoda, out."

Back in the diplomatic enclave's rec room, Irina stood with Nero and Batali as Phelps communicated with Adrian. "The away team has confirmed Captain Bunnell's death," Phelps said as he turned back to Batali and Irina.

Irina stood in silence for a moment. She then had an idea. "Commander Dorsey, this is Lieutenant Nielsen. I have a proposal. First...Nick, do you have a infiltration belt?" "Yeah," Batali said. "I happen to have two."

"Even better," Irina said. "Here's the plan."

Minutes later, Irina and Batali had used the infiltration belts to turn into Romulan smugglers. "We will retrieve Captain Bunnell's body, then find some way to sabotage the enclave's transport inhibitors, which would allow the _Yagami_ to rescue the captured individuals, while capturing D'Rak and his men," Irina proposed.

"Irina, I have a better idea," Batali said. "How familiar are you with the history of the _Kobayashi Maru_ scenario?" "I know only two men— James and Peter Kirk —have defeated it," Irina said. "Well, do you know _how_ Peter Kirk beat it in 2293?" Batali said.

"Are you proposing that either of us challenge D'Rak or one of his men to _Toriatal_?" Irina said. Nero's eyes widened when he overheard the two Starfleet officers discussing the ancient Romulan fight to the death challenge.

"Lieutenant Nielsen, are you seriously proposing _Toriatal_?" Nero said. "That may be our only option," Batali said. "As you probably know, Commander, no hostilities may be initiated while a _Toriatal_ challenge is in progress. We can evacuate the captured Federation, Klingon and Romulan personnel to the _Yagami_ while the fight is in progress."

"And, how does one initiate a _Toriatal _challenge?" Irina said. "With the ancient words," Nero said. "Repeat after me: '_T'kevaidors a skelitus dunt'ryala aikriian paselitan...Toriatal._'" Irina, then Batali, repeated the ancient words in Old High Vulcan.

"The challenger is then granted the choice of style of combat. I offer myself as second to the one who initiates the challenge," Nero finished. "I will initiate it," Irina said. "Irina..." Batali started to say. "Listen, Nick," Irina said. "While D'Rak is distracted, your job is to help Omega Force safely evacuate the hostages and get them to the _Yagami_."

Irina tapped the comm control on her infiltration belt. "Commander Dorsey, this is Lieutenant Nielsen," Irina said. "There's been a change in plan."

Irina then described the modified plan to Adrian. "_Are you sure you want to risk your life like this, Lieutenant?_" Adrian said. "As the legendary James T. Kirk once said, 'Risk is our business,' Commander," Irina said. "And with Commander Nero as my second, business will be good. Just hurry to the enclave. And keep out of sight, as D'rak's men will most likely have been ordered to shoot and kill Starfleet personnel on sight. Nielsen, out."

Irina tapped the belt's comm control again to close the channel. "Well then, Commander, let's go to work," Irina said. Irina and Nero exited the enclave's recreation room.

As they approached the enclave's command center, Irina could smell blood. "Smells like human blood," Irina said. Then, she and Nero looked up and saw Captain Bunnell's body hung directly above the doors to the command center, where two Klingon guards waited.

"What do you want, Romulan scum?" one of the guards said. "I just captured this Romulan attempting to escape from the holding area in the enclave's recreation area," Irina said. "I brought him here as a present for Lord D'Rak."

"Why does he not wear restraints?" the other Klingon guard said. "I allowed him the honor of walking to his fate unfettered," Irina said. "As you Klingons say, _'(Klingon: You_ _salute the stars._)'" The Klingons nodded. One of them turned to a comm panel.

"Lord D'Rak, we have a Romulan smuggler escorting one of our Romulan prisoners to see you," the first guard said. "Please advise." "_Let the smuggler in, and see that you do not disturb us,_" D'Rak said. "As you wish, My Lord," the first guard said.

The guard then tapped a few keys. The doors slid open, revealing D'Rak and his Betazoid aide. The doors slid closed. "What is your analysis?" D'Rak asked the Betazoid. "Their intentions are true," she said.

"Well then, what is your name, smuggler?" D'Rak said. "My name is V'Trina, from the colony world of Constanthus," Irina said. "'Crossover,' in the human language," D'Rak said. "That is true, My Lord," Irina said. "And we Constantharines are traditional Romulans through and through. We know all of the ancient rituals, especially... _T'kevaidors a skelitus dunt'ryala aikriian paselitan...Toriatal._"

The Betazoid aide gasped. D'Rak turned to the Betazoid. "What did she say?" he said. "V'Trina has challenged you...to a fight to the death," the aide said. "According to Romulan law, you are honor-bound to accept the challenge."

"Your aide speaks the truth," Nero said. "I, Commander Nero of the Imperial Romulan Navy, will act as V'Trina's second." "And as the challenger, the choice of weapons is mine," Irina said. "We shall fight with the _bat'leth._"

Then, Irina tapped the Romulan insignia on her belt. The appearance of V'Trina wavered to reveal Irina's true, human, appearance. "You are no Romulan! You are without honor! The challenge is not accepted!" D'Rak said.

"(_Klingon: The challenge IS accepted!_)" Irina said. "(_Klingon: Unless you wish to meet Fek'lhr when I send you to the gates of Gre'thor!_)"

D'Rak growled, then tossed Irina one of two _bat'leth_ swords he had hanging on the command center bulkhead. "Defend yourself, you treacherous human _Ha'DIbaH_!" D'Rak said.

As Irina and D'Rak began a cat-like circling, Irina bared her teeth and said, "You're the real _Ha'DIbaH _around here, D'Rak! Capturing military officers in battle is one thing, but innocent civilians? That is pure, unadulterated, Grade A bull! (_Klingon: Your mother has a smooth forehead!_)"

D'Rak let out a loud gutteral growl as he charged at Irina. She simply side-swept the blow, then flipped the _bat'leth_ over and hit him on the back of the head with the butt of the sword to knock D'Rak unconscious. "_Commander Dorsey to Lieutenant Nielsen,_" Dorsey said.

"Nielsen here," Irina said after tapping her commbadge. "_All of the captured personnel have been safely rescued and brought to the ship. Captain Bunnell's body has also been retrieved. What is your status?_"

"Stand by, Commander," Irina said before tapping her commbadge. The Betazoid aide was cowering in a corner. "What is wrong?" Irina asked as Nero put security restraints on D'Rak. "Thank you for rescuing me," the Betazoid aide said. "I was captured by D'Rak on one of the Draylaxian moons three years ago, and haven't had a taste of freedom since."

"Well, you're free now, Miss..." Irina said, realizing she did not now the name of the woman. "Kessara Troi, grand-cousin to the late Ambassador Lwaxana Troi," the woman said. "Well, Kessara, we'll take you to our home port until we can contact the Betazoid government. Commander Nero, contact the _Yagami_ for me."

"With pleasure," Nero said. He tapped a control on a nearby panel. "Starship _Yagami_, I am Commander Nero. Requesting a transport for four to your vessel. A hostile is among us, so recommend you have Security standing by."

"In other words, get us the hell out of here," Irina said. "Four to beam up." Irina, Nero, Kessara and the prone D'Rak disappeared from the surface of Magor VI-B.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 6

_Star Trek: Omega Force_

Episode #721-A

(Pilot Episode)

"Destiny at Magor"

Act (Chapter) 6

_Ship's Log, _USS Yagami_, Stardate 57448.23, Acting Captain Adrian Dorsey recording._

_A flotilla of three starships from Starbase 115 has arrived to help transport the rescued inhabitants of the Magor enclave to Starbase 115 for rest, medical care and whatever arrangements can be made to return them to their respective governments._

_D'Rak and his cronies are in custody aboard a holo-ship configured into the ancient Alcatraz prison, also pending transport to Starbase 115, where they will be held, pending further charges from the Federation and the Klingon and Romulan Empires. _

_Admiral Todman has granted me a field promotion to Captain, with additional field promotions for all members of the _Yagami_ crew who aided in the rescue of the personnel from the Magor enclave. I have also been told that Lieutenant Irina Nielsen is to be awarded the Romulan Empire's highest honors for her help in the rescue of the crew of the _Narada_ and the Romulan Ambassador to Magor._

_Before we can depart, however, there is one last, sad, duty to perform...  
_

On the Bridge of the _Yagami_, the surviving senior officers gathered around a torpedo tube coffin bearing the body of the late Captain Oliver Bunnell. Irina and Batali took the Federation flag off the coffin as Adrian began the service.

"The exploration of space has always been a dangerous endeavor," Adrian began. "From the tragedies of _Apollo I_, the Space Shuttles _Challenger_ and _Columbia_ and the _USS Grissom NCC-835_ to the near-tragedy of _Apollo XIII_ and other, numerous, disasters and near-disasters, people who venture into the cold blackness know that danger could swallow them up in an instant."

"Oliver James Bunnell knew that," Adrian continued. "Despite that, or maybe even because of that, he still ventured into space to help humanity and all the worlds of the Federation further our knowledge of these dangers. We therefore commit the body of Oliver James Bunnell to the darkness he helped to illuminate. Honors, hup!"

An Ensign blew a bosun's whistle as Irina activated the Bridge's transporter system, sending the torpedo to a launcher. On the _Yagami_'s view-screen, Bunnell's torpedo tube coffin blasted out of the launcher and into the Magorian sun.

"Dismissed," Adrian said. "Mr. Nielsen, plot a course back for Starbase 115," Adrian said. "Aye, sir," Irina said. Moments later, the _Yagami_ and the rescue flotilla leaped into warp.

Hours later, Irina sat in the _Yagami_'s Ten-Forward lounge and sipped at her tea cup. A voice from behind her startled Irina out of her reverie. "Cosmic thoughts, Lieutenant?"

Irina turned around and saw Batali, his uniform now Command-Red and with the rank insignia of a provisionally-ranked Lieutenant Commander. "Oh, Nick, I was just thinking about what's gonna happen now," Irina said. "With Captain Bunnell gone and Commander— I mean, _Captain —_Dorsey taking command of the _Yagami_, who's going to lead Omega Force?"

"I am," Batali said. "Well, congratulations, Nick," Irina said. "And I want you to be my second," Batali said.

"But, there are more qualified and more experienced team members you could ask to be your second," Irina said. "T'vara, Selev..."

"I want _you_, Irina, to be my second," Batali said as he sat down across from Irina. "Not just in Omega Force, mind you. From the moment I met you— even though, admittedly, it was only about three nights ago —I have had feelings for you that I have never had for any woman I have ever known."

Irina recalled the personal log entry she had recorded just after meeting Batali in her quarters. "_To tell you the truth, I am starting to have a feeling in the pit of my stomach that I've never felt before_," she had said. "_My mother taught me about this feeling, but this is the truly the first time I've ever felt it. What am I going to do?_"

Well, at that very moment, Irina knew what she had to do. She grabbed Batali's collar and drew him into a deep, passionate kiss. When it broke, Batali was shocked. "Have I done something wrong, Commander?" Irina asked.

"No," Batali said. "You did it just right." Batali and Irina kissed again.

Hours later, the _Yagami_ and the rescue flotilla docked at Starbase 115. In his office, Admiral Todman sat at his desk, reading Adrian's post-mission report. Three cases embossed with the Starfleet insignia sat on the desk.

His door chime sounded. "Come," Todman said. The door slid open, admitting Adrian, Irina and Batali. "You wanted to see us, Admiral?" Adrian said.

"Yes, you guys. Please, have a seat," Todman said. As Adrian, Irina and Nick sat down, Todman smiled. "Admiral Janeway has made permanent your field promotions. Adrian Dorsey, you will remain ranked at Captain and posted to _USS Yagami_ as her new Captain," Todman said, handing Adrian one of the three cases.

Adrian opened the case to reveal the four rank pips of an officially-ranked Captain. Adrian removed his provisional Captain's insignia and put the four pips on his collar.

Todman then turned to Nick. "Nicholas Batali, you will remain ranked at Lieutenant Commander and posted to _USS Yagami_ as her new First Officer," Todman said, handing Nick the second case. Nick opened it, then removed his provisional Lieutenant Commander's insignia and put the official rank insignia on. "Additionally, Commander Batali will be the new leader of Omega Force," Todman added.

He then turned to Irina. "Irina Nielsen, you will remain ranked at full Lieutenant and will remain posted to _USS Yagami_ as her Helm officer. Additionally, as per the recommendation of Lieutenant Commander Batali, you will also be the new second-in-command of Omega Force," Todman said before he handed Irina the third and final case.

As Irina put her full Lieutenant's insignia on, Todman turned to face the viewport. "You will be granted two weeks of R&R before you head out on your next mission," Todman said.

"Which is?" Adrian said. "You will join the _USS Titan_ on a diplomatic mission to Romulus where Lieutenant Nielsen will be honored for her actions in the rescue of Ambassador Kharvan and the crew of the _Narada_," Todman said. "Dismissed."

Adrian, Nick and Irina nodded, then rose and left Todman's office.

_Captain's Log, Supplemental._

_The _Yagami_...continues._

_END OF EPISODE ONE_

_Stay tuned in the next chapter for scenes from our next episode, "Some Other World."_

_::TBC::_


	7. Chapter 7

_Next time on _Star Trek: Omega Force_…_

_The _Yagami _travels to Romulus to honor one of her own._

"Lieutenant Irina Nielsen, for conspicuous gallantry in defense of Romulan citizens and materials, I award you the Hiren Cluster," Praetor Tal'Aura said.

_But, on their way home…_

"What's going on?" Dorsey said. "Captain, she's not answering the Helm!" Irina said. "We have a warp drive malfunction!"

…_worlds will collide._

"_Unknown vessel, this is the U.G.F.-registered civilian defense vessel _S.S. Ponyo, _Captain Stargazer Seville commanding,_" the unknown vessel's commander said. "_You have attacked a diplomatic transport without provocation."_

_The beginning of William "Blissey" Raymer's 7__th__ Anniversary of Fan Fiction Writing Initiative…_

"Your dimension is most illogical," T'Vara said. "And the best is yet to come," Star said.

…_will take you to…_

"_SOME OTHER WORLD"_

_Episode 2 of _Star Trek: Omega Force

_AND_

_Part 1 of _Team Chipmunk: The Next Generation vs. Star Trek: Omega Force

_COMING FEBRUARY 2011!_


End file.
